Protecting You and Other Related Shorts
by xXKikyouXx
Summary: One-shots inspired by SweetTiffy's Naraku and Kikyou pairing images on .   Warning: May contain: Depression, Angst, and Character Death  Up Next: Looking Out.
1. Protecting You

_**Protecting You…**_

**By**: xXKikyouXx

**Inspired By:** SweetTiffy's _Protecting You_ picture on

* * *

><p>"What the matter with you <em>Kikyo?<em> You can't escape my webs? Too bad." A quick jerk and the breath was ripped from me painfully, causing me to drop to my

knees weakly.

"Dam…Damn you to hell Caleb!" I spat, making another move for my bow. He thwarted me, crushing my seeking hand under his foot.

"Been there, done that. Anything else love?" He kicked my weapon away in disdain and hauled me to my feet. My vision wavered for a moment, and my brain

launched a full out riot as the blood rushed into head. I tried to regain my composure, tried to gather up some of the light I was so famous for. All that came

was a few sparks of the pinkish hue I'd grown accustomed to from my finger tips.

'_Damn….' _Caleb laughed cruelly.

"Is this all you have to offer me, priestess? I expected more form the revered Kikyo-sama." He back-handed me and I stumbled back, the webs burning me

with every step I took. I hated this feeling of being unable to protect myself. I swallowed the girlish lump that'd been forming in my throat painfully, my own

brown eyes boring into the red ones of my nemesis. Hard to imagine him and Naraku were one and the same. Then again… I snapped out of my thoughts

quickly.

'_They are nothing alike damnit!' _ I saw Caleb sneer and the webs tightened their sickening grip. I gasped a little, and fell back onto my knees. I kept my eyes

down as he approached, unwilling to make eye contact.

"Don't you ever forget that my dear. We **are** nothing alike." He was on his knees now as well, his hand searching for my chin. I wanted to blow him to

smithereens with my light, but the webs had done their job quite well. As always, I was a nothing more then a puppet in his play. "And this is what happens

when I catch you with him…" He whispered, pulling my chin upward. I knew what came next. It was always like this. His mouth brushed mine for a moment,

and I could almost see the old Naraku come out in him. Almost. But then the demonic part came rushing back into control and soon it felt like I had no lips at

all. That's when he was ripped away and sent flying a good fifty feet away.

'_Not far enough…' _I thought, looking up to see the familiar back of my true soul-mate. His arm was out, his haori sleeve dangling long enough to almost hide

me. His shoulders were squared, his legs parted. I stood weakly and my sister rushed to my side.

"Kikyo…?" I smiled at her a little, but let it fade. Kagome was always such a worrier.

"I'm fine. Don't touch me." She nodded briefly and vanished, probably off to find Inuyasha and the gang. I looked up at Naraku from where I stood. His jaw

was set, and his eyes looked like molten lava. He hated Caleb more then I did. Maybe it was because he hated the idea that someday he'd be like that. I'd

probably never know. Naraku never talked about it.

"Are you okay Kikyo?" His voice was cold, aloof, his eyes still locked onto the man was trying to stand halfway across the clearing.

"I'm fine." I repeated, watching his face for a reaction. He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye and shook his head.

"Liar." He hissed. I glared at him for a minute but stopped. He knew me to well now. He knew if I said I was fine, or okay, especially after an ordeal like this, I

was flat out lying. Caleb had finally struggled to his feet, which meant Naraku had threw him hard enough that something had broken.

'_Asshole freaking deserves it.'_ I thought, catching a glimpse of a smirk dance its way across Naraku's face.

"He always does, love." I allowed myself a small smile.

"Oh…So true…" I muttered, finally regaining some amount of balance that I'd lost. I moved towards my discarded bow and Naraku made a soft noise.

"No." I blinked and turned back to him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, feeling anger begin to boil the acid in my stomach. Its not a pleasant feeling, just so you know.

"Let me deal with this. Let me protect you." I almost stumbled. It was the first time he'd ever said something like that to me. Before I had the chance to reply,

he was gone and the clash began. As I watched the two identical blurs collide and separate, I couldn't help but smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

><p>AU: Now, before everyone bitches about how there is no Caleb, I wanted to say one thing. He is -in my eyes- the Naraku in the Final Act. He's crueler and more devious then the original. That's just me though. So in this little one - shot, I pitted the two against each other.


	2. Here For You

**Here For You…**

**By**: xXKikyouXx

**Inspired By**: SweetTiffy's _Here For You_ picture on

* * *

><p>"Kikyo? Kikyo? Where the hell are you?" I could hear my soulmate's voice echoing down the empty halls of his castle home, but I ignored him, choosing to continue staring out the window at the<p>

swirling purple miasma that covered his domain. My mind was sinking into a monthly depression that usually heralded the coming of the painful bleeding. Today the topic of my thoughts had turned

to the past. To the people I'd failed when I was more then a reanimated corpse made of clay and bones. I felt a tear fall from the corner of my eye and I whipped it away violently on my haori. Who

was I to cry over a lost past? I had no right. I shouldn't even be here. The dead shouldn't be allowed a second chance in the same body. I heard the paper sliding door open, swishing quietly along

the tatami floor. His normal heavy footstep echoed in the room, and I could feel his presence behind me. I ignored him, choosing to continue staring out into the purple-black darkness of the world

outside. He sighed and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my back against his rock hard darkness of the world outside. He sighed and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling my back

against his rock hard chest.

"There you are… Where have you been? I was going crazy looking for you." I felt an unusual anger well up at him.

"Who are you to speak to me?" I pushed away and hopped up from my half kneeling position, spinning around to face him. His face showed a great mixture of different emotions. Hurt and

confusion dueled it out in his red eyes, along with a fair amount anger thrown in for good measure.

"What the hell…?" I snarled at him and turned my back on him.

"This is your fault. You're the reason I lost everything that ever was important to me!" He backed away as if I'd physically shoved him.

"Huh? Kikyo, what are you talking about?" Then he seemed to understand what I meant. "You have got to be kidding! You said we were past that!" I shook my head, feeling my black hair shiver

angrily.

"Well, I lied!" I spat, crossing my arms as tears began to burn in my eyes once again. I heard him sigh softly and suddenly he was gripping my shoulders, his eyes burning holes into mine.

"Kikyo… You and I both know that what happened back then was a massive mistake on my part." I opened my mouth to interrupt, but he placed a finger over it. "No. Don't say anything. I know it

was a mistake. I've paid for it for a long time. But I want to start over. I want to be with you Kikyo. You are all that matters to me. Nothing else." His blood red eyes gazed into my brown ones with

such a heart-felt intensity, I had to look away, my gaze returning to the floor. His grip on my shoulders tightened and I flinched a little, unwilling to look back up.

"Naraku…Am I really more important then completing the Jewel…? Really more important then defeating Inuyasha?" I heard him laugh and I looked up.

"If you need to ask, then you should know the answer…" He pulled me close, and I sighed. He was right. I was being foolish again. I smiled a little, burying my face in his chest, inhaling his heady masculine scent.

"Do…do you forgive me?" I whispered, unwilling to move.

"There's nothing to forgive my love." His breath stirred my bangs, making me shiver.

"Good. I'm glad." His hand trailed up and down my back slowly.

"Now…can we get out of this dreary place and have some fun?" I smirked a little.

"You'll never change…" He laughed a little again and took my hand, leading me from the room. I sighed and shook my head, trying to refrain from laughing myself.

_'But I love you for it…'_


	3. At The End

_**At the End…**_

**By**: xXKikyouXx

**Inspired By**: SweetTiffy's _At the End…_ picture on

* * *

><p>Cold. It was cold. I took a shuddering breath, a small smirk dancing across my lips. "Well…there goes that theory…" I closed his eyes briefly, my hand<p>

wandering to the gaping wound in my chest. The thing was still gushing blood, and I had to wonder if it'd ever stop.

'_Kikyo…did you escape? Are you safe…?' _My mind was filled to the brim with the thoughts of the black haired miko who'd stolen my heart so long ago. The

ambush had been swift, something none of us had expected. Of course, we fought back with all the strength we had, but it was hard. And when my…my

friends started to fall around me, I told her to run. She wanted to stay, face death with me, but I couldn't bare to see that fire in her eyes to be

extinguished…not again… and she knew that. So she obeyed, and I faced the overwhelming odds alone. I coughed, blood rushing to my lips and streamed

down my face. I couldn't even lift my arms to whip it away. I reopened my eyes, laughing coldly at my fate. At least she was safe. That was my only

consolation. And it was all I needed.

'_Still….I wish…I could see you…'_ I heard footsteps in the grass. My eyes closed, unwilling to show any weakness to whoever had come to finish me off. But

instead of the cold, laughing voice of Caleb that I expected, came the soft sound of a women choking back a sob. My eyes snapped back open and there she

was. My angel. Her black hair waved in the soft breeze like a banner. Her eyes were filled with tears of pain and sorrow, high-lighting the face that looked

like the world itself had abandoned it.

"Kik…Kikyo…" I whispered, feeling another violent attack of coughing come on. She shuddered and dropped to her knees beside me, using her white haori to

whip away the blood that was drying slowly on my face.

"Naraku…" She whimpered, and pulled me into her lap, her tears sliding down her face like a waterfall. I wanted to reach up, to brush them away. To hold her

close and tell her things would be okay. That I was okay. That we'd get through this. But we both knew it was a lie. The bodies of her friends…of my friends

lay scattered about us as bloody corpses, and I was soon to be the same. Even now, I could still feel my life slipping away with every beat of my human

heart. Then I was in her arms, my face buried in her hair. Her tears soaked my shoulder, but I didn't care.

"I love you…Don't leave me…" She sobbed, clutching me tightly. I inhaled her scent painfully, knowing full well I was drenching her with my blood. "You

promised you wouldn't leave me!" She was shaking like a leaf caught in a harsh breeze.

"My darling…my light…." She pulled away and stared at me with her heart in her eyes. "I…I don't have a choice…" The heart broke. My own tears formed, and

she pulled me closer.

"No! Don't say that! I'll save you! Please…." I wanted nothing more then to kiss her. Take away the pain in her eyes. I forced a smile to my lips.

"You… saved me. You… gave me a chance… when… you should have… destroyed…me…" I took a shivering breath, feeling my heart starting to fail. She knew

it was over as well, and she kissed me hard. This wasn't the worst way to go… In the arms of the one I loved, knowing she loved me back. As she pulled

away, my vision blurred, and I knew it was over. My heart gave a final, shuddering beat, and fell silent. I smiled at her a little, and closed my eyes.

"NOOO!" Her scream trailed off and I entered oblivion.

_'Goodbye…my angel…'_

* * *

><p><em>AU: No lie, this one - shot made me cry.<br>_


	4. Was It Your Wish?

_**Was It Your **__**Wish**__**?**_

**By**: xXKikyouXx

**Inspired By**: SweetTiffy's _Was it your wish, Naraku?_ picture on

* * *

><p>Blood. Blood and death. I inhaled deeply, savoring the sickly sweet smell of the battle. And at the center of the blood-stained earth, surrounded by hundreds<p>

of bodies, human and demon alike, was Kikyo. She swayed on her feet, her hair disheveled and her clothes tattered and painted the deepest shade of red. I

smirked. She looked like the angel of a battle that knew she'd lost. I approached, my miasma decaying the bodies that littered the ground. Her chest heaved,

trying to take in a breath vainly. She was as good as dead now, and she knew it. But that didn't mean she'd go down without a fight. She never did. Her bow

was raised now, her final arrow knocked and ready to go. I allowed her to hit me, used to the searing pain of the purifying light of the priestess' arrow.

"Oh Kikyo. Is that the best you've got to offer me? Such a pity. I was hoping for a bit more from a dead miko." My arm shot out and the bow snapped with a

resounding crack. She barely winced, no emotion registering on that infamous emotionless face of hers. It irritated me and then I was in front of her, my hand

clutching her neck. She just stared at me, those brown eyes that haunted me staring into my narrowed red ones.

"Perhaps…If you fought fairly… I'd feel the need to actually try." That stung and my grip tightened.

"Women should be seen and not heard." I hissed, feeling a great amount of satisfaction well up at the sudden fear that flashed through those eyes.

"I…am…no…ordinary…women…" She spat as she gasped for the air that would not come.

"Your funeral." I shrugged, and with a quick jerk, she was lifeless in my arms. I wished for a moment that I'd drawn it out a bit more. Make her feel as much

pain as she'd made me feel. But I stopped. Had it really hurt that much? So much that I had to end her life? So much that I had to close those beautiful

brown eyes forever? I glared at the women I held so close. The women that I had loved from afar but could never have. It was a contradiction wasn't it? To

love the one that your supposed to hate with a fiery hatred. I felt a tear fall, and dripped onto my beloved's face. My fist clenched angrily. This wasn't fair. She

hadn't even given me a chance. I wanted to toss the corpse away, burn it, and disrespect the ashes in any way physically possible. But instead, my legs

gave out, leaving me on my knees and my face buried in Kikyo's chest. The tears came fast and hard, my hand practically crushing the corpses' hips. It felt

like my heart had been torn out.

"Why…What is this!" I screamed, glaring at her face, the face that'd haunted me since I'd first seen it up close. "Why won't you leave me alone?"

"Because she's your soul-mate you idiot. You just murdered her in cold blood." That voice… it couldn't be. I looked up and she was standing there, her arms

crossed, glaring at me with an unnatural intensity.

"Ki…Kikyo? But…But…." The corpse in my arm had vanished as if it'd never been there. "How? Who are you?" She rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"You just had a test. And you failed it. Well done Naraku. I hope you're happy now. I hope you're true wish was granted." She turned and strutted away, the

form shimmering until it was completely gone. I was left there, alone, tears still falling and confused as hell.

"T…True…wish?" How could she know, whoever that had been, what I truly desired? Was it possible that even after all my careful planning, after all that time

spent on building the walls that guarded my deepest secrets…I was still as easy to read as a human...? No…It couldn't be… The women's voice echoed back

in my mind.

'_I hope you're true wish was granted…'_ What could she have possibly meant by that? My true wish… I stood and looked up at the sky, whipping away the

tear-stains, smirking a little.

"My true wish… To live with Kikyo…" I laughed a little and vanished.

"A wish indeed…"


End file.
